bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryōshun Imagawa
Ryōshun Imagawa (今川 了俊, Imagawa Ryōshun) is the former Lieutenant of the 1st Division under the command of Captain-Commander Yoshirō Nobuyuki, whom he viewed as a father figure and shared a deep bond with. Even though only a lieutenant, his power and skill far exceeded many Shinigami and he was directly promoted to the Honor Guard, being one of the first recruits after Izō Okada to protect the Soul King and Royal Palace. Ryōshun is an experienced field soldier with tremendous battle experience, and was once observed as being a potential candidate for future Captain-Commander when such a time were to become available. But now, Ryōshun holds the title of Honor Guard of the Second Point (第二の点の儀仗兵, "Daininoten no Gijō-hei"), a title which he no longer give up as it requires a lifetime oath to uphold. He's also known by his more famous moniker, Rokuga (六牙, "The Six Fangs"), due to the appearance of his Zanpakutō and his savagery and ferociousness in battle. With his six swords in hand, he will slay all his enemies and any who would oppose Soul Society and defy the will of the Soul King. Appearance Ryōshun is shown to be a tall and lean built shinigami with shoulder length brown hair and steel grey eyes that could cut into a person with a simple glare. It is unknown when he lost his right eye, but he wears what appears to be a black tsuba over as a sort of eyepatch. His hair is typically kept rather shaggy, hanging over his forehead in long bangs. When dressed in his formal shinigami lieutenant outfit, Ryōshun wears the traditional black robes, though sleeveless, with his lieutenant's badge tied around his left bicep. He's also been seen in casual outfits when not serving that consisted of a white kosode, blue hakama, white tabi and waraji. Though he's only seen in these outfits when off duty and relaxing in gardens within his division's headquarters. After his promotion to the Honor Guard, Ryōshun has kept his battle armor, but now covers it with a white sleeveless haori with the guard's symbol in black on the back. Prior to joining the Gotei 13, Ryōshun was a revered field commander who fought in black metallic armor and a sleeveless blue robe over with a high collar and white trimming. He also wore a grey kabuto, or helmet, with a large yellow crescent fastened to the front of it. The forearm guards have yellow lightning bolts engraved on them that are references to his Zanpakutō's abilities. A similar lightning bolt design can be found on the black sash around his waist in the form of a belt buckle. He carries his six sword tucked into the sash on his left and right side. Personality Ryōshun can be described as a man who loves to fight and has an affinity towards battle. Growing up on the fields of war, he has spent most of his life dealing with conflict and, for a time, only knew that. When engaging opponents he was observed as being energetic and optimistic, taking great joy in the heat of battles. He would often appear grinning or laughing, even when wounded or facing against legions of enemies. Some describe him as being a true monster who has no fear of death and willingly throws himself into dangerous situations with little regard to his personal being. While appearing reckless, he is far from it. He's been described as a natural leader and experienced field commander with a keen eye for battle strategy and tactics. This is why he was brought in as lieutenant of the 1st Division, and has stood by Captain Yoshirō Nobuyuki during numerous battles. Also, his skill with a sword is unquestioned and is regarded as an extremely deadly combatant. This has earned him the respect of all those within the Gotei 13. Although it is not required from his Division, Ryōshun can be regularly seen in the front lines, often telling his captain that he would deal with any confrontations. On more than one occassion, he has commanded his squad members to stay behind so that he may battle alone. Ryōshun is also very loyal to his former captain, becoming visibly angry when enemies sling insults towards him. He's also very protective of him, stating that he would rather fight in his place if there were any physical confrontations. Their relationship could be viewed more as a father/son, and Ryōshun greatly admires Captain Yoshirō for his dedication to preserving peace within Soul Society and the enormous responsibilities he places on his shoulders. Ryōshun was saddened when he heard of his promotion to the Honor Guard, as it meant that he would have to leave his captain's side, but understood the reason and as a soldier, and son, knew that the captain was proud of him. When not battling, Ryōshun is a rather quiet, almost taciturn, individual who comes across as calm and sometimes thoughtful. Though not his strongest quality, he tries to show that he cares for his subordinates in some way by holding regular tea ceremonies in their headquarters. This helps his division unwind and relax so they are well rested for their next mission. Ryōshun also has a medium sized piece of farm land that he owns located in one of the city platforms in the near the Soul Palace. He has several workers tending to it and goes there when officially on vacation or on leave. When there, he enjoys walking and even tending to the fields themselves. He's admitted that he enjoys the rain the most, and can be seen sitting outside observing it. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: Among all the captains, Ryōshun possesses the most impressive set of skills when it comes to wielding a sword. With his Zanpakutō in constantly released form, Ryōshun wields six separate swords and is able to wield them with deadly precision. What's interesting about this is that Ryōshun wields each sword in a different manner, giving each of them their own unique fighting style. This allows him to switch stances that are better suited for the current battle and is able to do so seamlessly, even in the middle of combat. Though one can argue that Ryōshun can simply change his fighting style while clutching the same sword, he does mainly for psychological purposes and to confuse his enemies. Each style can vary in both offensive and defensive power and allows him to easily counter any attack made against him. But what makes Ryōshun truly terrifying in battle is when he decides to clutch all his swords at one time, 3 in each hand, as if they were elongated claws. While he can still fight in a more traditional matter with a single sword, Ryōshun is known for adopting different stances depending on the situation. Also, because of the form of his Shikai, he's ambidextrous, able to wield a sword in both hands with equal strength and speed. Even though impressive with this skill alone, Ryōshun is able to adopt more unorthodox styles of wielding a sword depending on the numbers of swords he's holding. For instance, when wielding three or five swords at a one time, the odd sword is held in his mouth, with him biting down on the handle. When the sword is held in this method, its mainly designated as a sweeping attack usually accompanied by rotations of the body to increase its slicing power. Even among the more senior captains, his skill is very high, making him among Soul Society's elite. Hohō Master: Ryōshun has been described as a demon of speed on the field of battle, able to strike opponents with lethal precision and accuracy. This is attributed to his increased ability in Shunpo where he is able to cross long distances in a few short steps almost instantly. Even before his opponent is aware of it, Ryōshun can directly in front of them and strike them down before they have a chance to react. While not as fast as Izō Okada, Ryōshun's skill is still unmistakable, drawing admiration from the 2nd Division. His speed also attributes to increased reflexes, which he uses to switch between his numerous stances quickly, as well as drawing his swords in the heat of battle. Combined with his skill with a sword, Ryōshun can dispatch entire groups in seemingly the blink of an eye, moving so fast that only the glint of his sword being seen, often leaving streaks of light in its wake. Though not a member of the 2nd Division, Ryōshun is fully capable of performing any of their evasion techniques to escape harm, even when the attack is mere inches from him. With his speed, he can attack his targets from nearly any direction, flanking from the sides to target weak areas or completely circle behind them to strike them while exposed. *'Bunretsu' (分裂, "Splitting") A reflexive Shunpo technique that works in a similar defensive manner to Utsusemi, but produces a different result. The two techniques share a similarity in terms that it is used to escape danger almost instantly and produce solid after images of themselves. While Utsusemi leaves behind the after image where it looks like the original user was struck down, Bunretsu allows Ryōshun to split into two exact clones to avoid an attack. When an attack is coming, typically an overhead attack, Ryōshun will use his incredible speed to split into two exact copies that jump towards opposite sides before the attack can connect. While existing as two separate clones, both will swing their swords towards the target, attacking from opposite sides, and strike. Both clones will strike with similar force, each producing wounds from their attacks, and then eventually one the clones will fade so only the original remains. Master Strategist & Tactician: '''Even for his relative young age compared to other master strategists, Ryōshun is quite gifted in the art of war and possesses a brilliant tactical mind. He's able to quickly analyze situations and develop battle plans that are best suited for victory. When captains meet, he's often looked to for advice when it comes to planning their attacks and defenses, and will lead the charge against the opposition. He worked very closesly with the 11th Division, building some form of trusting relationship with its members. When their forces are combined, they are nearly unstoppable on the battlefield. He has yet to meet defeat, either by the hands of a single enemy or an entire army, and has earned the admiration of his fellow captains. Because of his brilliant mind, he's often been viewed as another potential candidate for future Captain-Commander, being someone who can shoulder the weight of leading entire squads, as well as devise strategies against his enemies and plans to ensure peace throughout the realm. '''Vast Spiritual Power: '''Ryōshun is known to possess monstrous levels of Reiryoku that is able to be felt over great distances when venting. Yamamoto has commented several times on Ryōshun's power being nearly equal to his own, though his inability to control it greatly effects its overall quality. If it weren't for Retsu Unohana becoming the first Kenpachi, he would have been selected as that Division's captain instead. He spiritual power is so potent that he must constantly keep it in check when in the presence of others and only releases its full might during battles or against other strong individuals. Even then, it can be overwhelming as the pressure can be so great that it feels as if they are being crushed under its weight. Its known to possess a distinct blue aura to crackles like lightning, which goes with his Zanpakutō's abilities. Another example of his tremendous power is that his Zanpakutō is forced to be constantly released, and while not possessing Bankai, can easily fight on par against captain level fighters who themselves have released their Bankai. As such, Ryōshun is regarded as being quite frightening in battle. Zanpakutō '''Rokutōryū (六頭の竜, "Six-Headed Dragon") Due to Ryōshun's vast spiritual power, his Zanpakutō is in constant release, therefore it is unknown what its sealed state resembled. *'Shikai: '''While released, Rokutōryū appears as six separate swords, all appearing identical to each other, and Ryōshun carries them in dragon-wing-like scabbards with 3 on each side of his hips. The sheathes are black while the swords, which appear as normal katanas, have black oval shaped tsubas and white wrapped handles. It is because of this that he is known as '''Six Fangs', and is known to possess exceptional dexterity and able to wield each sword with deadly precision. :*'Shikai Special Ability: '''Rokutōryū is a very powerful lightning-based Zanpakutō with staggering attack power and speed nearly unmatched by any other currently existing. It appears that only Gonroku's Zanpakutō is capable of matching its power due to its nature. It appears to be more powerful than Captain Miyazaki's lighting-type Zanpakutō, though it does not cast off the energy as electrical energy as projectiles. Instead, Rokutōryū channels the electricity through the blade to enhance to damage it deals while producing large arcs of energy in the wake of the attacks. The full force of his attacks are capable of reducing a target to ash. It also has the additional ability to shock his opponents with his techniques to momentarily stun them and provide an opening for an additional attack if he wishes. These stunning effects can cause varrying degress of pain that causes the target to freeze and momentarily immobilize them because of it. In terms of techniques, Ryōshun states that he's able to produce up to six different techniques depending on the number of swords he's wielding. With each additional blade held, the power of the technique increases, and all six blades produce and exceptionally powerful attack. :::*'Rakuraikai''' (落雷回, Lightning Strikes Twice) What makes Rokutōryū truly vicious is not its huge attack power and range of abilities, but its secret ability that drastically increases Ryōshun's speed to the point it appears like teleportation. By throwing a blade towards a target or leaving it planted against a surface, Ryōshun can instantly turn his body into pure electricity and travel with the speed of lightning to any of his fallen blades locations. This allows him to bypass an opponent's defenses and surprise attack them before they can react. :*'Raikōryū Tobikomi' (雷光竜飛込み, Lightning Dragon Dive) As the name implies, Ryōshun leaps into the air and comes down on a target with a powerful lightning enhanced attack that causes an explosion upon contact. A simple, yet highly effective attack that can crush opponents under its power and often leave behind a small crater. *'Bankai:' Rokutōryū Tengoku Jōshō (六頭の竜天国上昇, "Six-Headed Dragon Ascending to Heaven") Trivia Coming Soon. Behind the Scenes Coming Soon. Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Divisions Category:9th Division Category:Shinigami Captain Category:Zanjutsu Master Category:Shunpo Master